


You wanna go?

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, charlie just wants eggsy to shut up, only it's more like i-hate-you-but-you're-hot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Charlie and Eggsy find a common ground and try to resolve the (sexual) tension. 
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to my dear friend Rasuna, who has been begging me for a Cheggsy fic for so long. Here you go, you filthy animal.

‘’You wanna fucking go?’’

Yeah, Charlie wanted to fucking go – and kiss Eggsy to shut him up. It wasn’t fair how good Eggsy turned out to be at the tasks Merlin gave them. It wasn’t fair that he insisted on doing his stretches after workout shirtless. It wasn’t fair how good he looked. It wasn’t fair how much Charlie wanted to fuck him. And he had the nerve to ask Charlie if he wanted to fucking go.

Yeah, Charlie wanted to fucking go – away from the gym, away from Eggsy and away from his stupid fucking perfect body. So he did, he stormed out of the gym (feeling just a bit embarrassed that he was acting like a four-year-old) and into the locker room to grab his things and get the fuck away from Eggsy.

He barely made it to the locker room when he heard footsteps following him. _No no no no no_ , he thought. _Please don’t be Eggsy._

It was, of course, Eggsy.

‘’What the fuck is your problem?’’ asked Eggsy as he stormed into the locker room after Charlie. ‘’What, you’re too good to be in the same room with me now?’’

Charlie tried to avoid looking at Eggsy and for once be the bigger man and just walk away. But Eggsy’s presence was impossible to ignore, Charlie could hear him breathing heavily and feel Eggsy’s heated gaze on his back. ‘’Can’t you just shut the fuck up for once in your life?’’ he asked harshly. ‘’Just fucking once leave me the fuck alone!’’ Charlie turned to face Eggsy and stared right at him. At least Eggsy seemed to be somewhat taken aback by Charlie’s outburst. He looked at Charlie with wide, confused eyes. _Good_ , thought Charlie, _at least he’s quiet_. He breathed out and turned to grab his things.

But then Eggsy found his voice again. ‘’Well fuck, _sorr-ee_ for daring to speak to his majesty – ‘’

Charlie turned around, went to Eggsy and pushed him against the wall to kiss him quiet. Eggsy stilled in surprise, his body tensed and Charlie knew that he was going to get decked for this, but at fucking least, Eggsy was quiet. He held Eggsy there, lips pressed against his and hands gripping tightly at Eggsy’s shoulders.

Eggsy didn’t try to push him off, but he didn’t kiss back, which made Charlie suspicious. He relished in another few seconds of blissful silence before he let Eggsy go and took a step back, immediately preparing to take a hit.

Eggsy released a breath and let his body relax in a single sagging motion. ‘’What the fuck was that?’’

‘’I – ‘’ Charlie started to say before he realised that he didn’t have anything to say. He knew that he had just crossed every boundary and he didn’t even have a good explanation. _I’m sorry I kissed you but I am too sexually frustrated to function around you and I really needed to shut you up?_ That sounded ridiculous even in Charlie’s head.

But then Eggsy surged forward and kissed Charlie. Charlie stumbled a step back in surprise, but Eggsy didn’t let him go, keeping his lips pressed against Charlie’s. Charlie snapped out of his shock and kissed back, because he had nothing to lose at this point. Eggsy was kissing him with fervour, hot and hard and sloppy, so he backed him up against the wall again and allowed himself to get lost in the sensations of a hot body against him. Eggsy had popped up in his wank fantasies more than he’d like to admit, so if Eggsy didn’t seem to have any misgivings about (unknowingly) filling a few of them, Charlie certainly wasn’t going to complain.

Charlie let his hands roam over the bare skin on Eggsy’s shoulders and torso. It felt incredible to touch and feel another body against his after a period of celibacy, because Kingsman training didn’t really offer a lot of opportunities to get laid. And Eggsy was perfect – all solid, firm muscle under soft skin. He might’ve been an irritating prick who grated on Charlie’s nerves, but he was fit. The worst part was that he obviously knew exactly how hot he was, if his apparent inability to work out with a shirt on was any indication. Either that, or he was simply shameless.

‘’Is this what it’s about?’’ asked Eggsy between kisses. ‘’’m too irresistible for – ‘’

Charlie bit down on Eggsy’s shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain. ‘’What the _fuck_?!’’

‘’Shut the fuck up,’’ said Charlie through gritted teeth.

Eggsy grabbed his arse to pull their hips flush against each other’s. ‘’Make me,’’ he taunted, with an annoying smirk on his lips. But Charlie could feel how hard Eggsy was and how fast his heart was beating, so he wasn’t as unaffected as he tried to seem.

Charlie wiggled his hand inside Eggsy’s sweatpants to stroke his cock, which would hopefully shut him up. Eggsy gasped as Charlie closed his fist around his cock and _squeezed_. Charlie decided to make life easier for himself and pushed Eggsy’s pants down over his hips just enough to have unrestricted access to Eggsy’s cock, because stroking Eggsy’s cock seemed to turn his annoying words into little gasps and grunts and that was entirely okay with Charlie.

Eggsy returned the favour ad pushed Charlie’s sweatpants down his thighs before licking his hand and giving Charlie’s cock a long stroke. Charlie groaned and kissed Eggsy again, and _fuck_ , it felt so good. Maybe that’s what they both needed – something to release the tension that had been crackling between them almost since the beginning.

But then Eggsy had to be a little shit again and slide the palm of his hand over the sensitive head of Charlie’s cock over and over again in quick succession. The sensation was too intense, so Charlie batted Eggsy’s hand away from his cock. He grabbed Eggsy by the hair, tilted his head to the side and bit down on his neck _hard_. Eggsy retaliated by pushing his hands up Charlie’s shirt and drawing long scratches down his back before Charlie pulled away, turned Eggsy around and pushed him face first against the wall.

‘’This how you wanna do it?’’ hissed Eggsy and pushed his arse back to grind against Charlie’s cock.

_Again with the words._ ‘’Shut up and spit,’’ gritted out Charlie and held his hand up to Eggsy’s mouth. ‘’Push your thighs together,’’ he said as he slicked his cock up with Eggsy’s spit and pushed it between his thighs without much preamble and began to thrust.

‘’F- _fuck_ ,’’ choked out Eggsy and Charlie shoved two fingers into his mouth to prevent him from saying anything more. He gripped Eggsy’s hip with the other hand as he fucked into the tight cap between his legs. The way Eggsy clenched his thighs and sucked and grunted around Charlie’s fingers felt amazing; this was exactly what Charlie needed – to have some control over Eggsy _for once_. But clearly, Eggsy wasn’t going to just take it; every now and then he would bite Charlie’s fingers or push his arse back suddenly to disrupt Charlie’s rhythm. He was stroking his own cock fast, his breathing growing quicker and more erratic. He was clearly going to take care of himself, so Charlie focussed on chasing his own pleasure between Eggsy’s thighs.

Charlie pressed himself against Eggsy as he came. His come ended up mostly on Eggsy, but some hit the wall. He groaned when Eggsy squeezed his spent cock with his thighs as he stroked himself off, coming in his hand.

They took some moments to gather themselves, heaving to catch their breath. Charlie pulled his fingers out of Eggsy’s mouth and wiped the spit off on Eggsy’s hip. Eggsy reached behind him blindly and wiped the come on his hand on the nearest part of Charlie he could find, which happened to be his hip. Charlie made a disgusted sound at that and Eggsy opened his mouth to say something, but Charlie stopped him. ‘’Don’t fucking speak. You look so much better when you shut the fuck up.’’

‘’I think you find me fit anyway, if the way you kissed me is any indication.’’

‘’Shut it.’’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: eggmuffinwrites
> 
> For those interested: I have another Cheggsy fic in the works that I've lovingly named ''Charlie redemption arc''.
> 
> Next up on FicWriMo: pure filth and derogatory language!


End file.
